Oil and water? More like freedom and the Mafia
by The-Salvatore's-girl27
Summary: Klaus is kinda dark, super possessive, and ultra powerful. Caroline wants to be free and maybe just a little reckless, klaus won't let her. He is obsessed with her and is absolutely in love with her. Can he give her what she wants? Will he ever be able to let her go? Klaus doesn't think so. She is HIS after all.


Klaus is kinda dark, super possessive, and ultra powerful. Caroline wants to be free and maybe just a little reckless, klaus won't let her. He is obsessed with her and is absolutely in love with her. Can he give her what she wants? Will he ever be able to let her go? Klaus doesn't think so. She is HIS after all.

 **(PLEASE READ) Okay y'all, this is something I couldn't get out of my head. I realize that it's in the middle of the story, but I wanted to know if I should continue it/start it over/ lead it more into this scene.**

I don't own TVD or TO

Please please tell me whatcha think.

Thank you for reading:)

After years of living in constant fear, scared that he would take my freedom once again or change our "deal" to better himself, I decided to risk everything and capture the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. In hindsight, I didn't really want to hurt him, but I needed to be free, really and truly free. So, I attempted to do the one thing that so many others died trying to do.

Kill Niklaus Mikaelson.

He was tied up to a metal chair. His hands chained up in front of him. And yet he still looked incredible. I had a gun pointed toward him while keeping my distance. This man was a snake I knew it was better not to get too close. He had treated this whole thing like a joke. And that royally pissed me off.  
"So this was all a ruse to draw me out, galavanting with that human boy? I'm quite surprised Caroline, I didn't think you had it in you. Is this what you wanted to see? Me all chained up and at your mercy? If you wanted to see me love, all you had to do was call. You did not have to go through all this trouble, between a fake lover and spelled chains. Still I'd have to admit the last time I was chained with you in front of me it had a more...pleasurable outcome." He ended his gab with a smirk. I shot his leg.

It didn't faze him.

"You think this is a game Klaus? It's not." I tried to keep my voice firm, and my hands from shaking.

"What are you going to do, love, kill me?"

No. I knew I couldn't standing here, seeing him chained up. It pained me to see him like this, even if he kept his regal persona. I couldn't literally kill Klaus. Even if I wanted to. And I didn't. When I didn't reply he kept going, but I swear I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. His voice was a little more forceful his posture was a little straighter.

"We had a deal sweetheart, and you have violated the terms of that deal. You broke your word! You wanted your so called "freedom" so badly and I granted it to you. Very generously might I add. Why do you think this is necessary? You know you can't kill me love." He paused then added "It is nice to see you again though sweetheart, I see you've grown out your hair." I shot him again. He growled.

"Would you like me to repeat the terms of our deal to you?" Because you're acting as though you have no idea how many lines you are crossing. So let me make this crystal clear, You are MINE. I own you. You are not allowed to sleep with anyone else, you are not allowed to have ANY type of romantic relationship with anyone other than, of course, yours truly, you do not harm yourself or anyone of importance to me. You are also supposed to leave that pesky humanity switch alone. Or I kill everyone you've ever met! How was that not bloody clear Caroline? I gave you ten years to play with while I settled down New Orleans! I was trying to make things safer for you, love. And now it is. I'm done playing games Caroline, you have lost the remaining four years of your freedom. You're coming home with me." I laughed nervously and stepped back.

"Are you seriously giving me orders while tied to a chair, Nik? I'm the one in charge here. I might not be able to kill you, but I can damn sure desiccate you. I want to make another deal, one where I'm free and everyone I love stays alive. I want to let you go today unharmed, but I need to be free. Really free Nik. I need your word." He was the one that laughed this time.

"You will never be free of me."

With that he stood up, effortlessly taking all the ropes and chains with him. I quickly backed up the gun wavering. My facial expression was one of fear and surprise.

"H-how?"

"Did you really think I didn't know what you had planned?" He touched my face gently.

"I-I"

He lowered his voice creeping into my personal space. "Shush love it's okay, I've been waiting for a reason to bring you back. Waiting for you to mess up. You have just lost all your privileges, the witch that helped you and that human boy that dare touched you will die. You have lost all of your remaining years of freedom and…." He lowered his face and whispered in my ear "you will be doing everything you can to please me enough so that I won't kill your bloody family." He pulled away and looped a finger in one of my curls, he took the gun from my hands and snapped it in half. Throwing it on the dirty floor of the warehouse. He reached down, putting his hands on my hips pulling me in. He kissed me. I hoped he saw in my eyes the only emotion I felt at that very moment. Pure, Absolute hatred.

He was trying to act angry but I could tell he was giddy with glee. I had played right into his hands. All I did was screw myself out of almost half the time I had. If I was going to do one thing in all of my eternity, it was going to be freeing myself from this vile man. And that was a promise.


End file.
